The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve, for a traction-controlled hydraulic brake system of a motor vehicle.
German Patent Disclosure DE 42 02 389 A1, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,984, discloses a hydraulic traction-controlled brake system for a motor vehicle that has a plurality of electromagnetically actuatable valves, used in a valve block of a hydraulic unit, for varying the brake pressures, especially when there is a danger of wheel locking. Such a valve has a thin-walled guide sleeve, inside which a magnet core and a valve seat are secured and in which an armature and a closing member are movably disposed. For electromagnetic actuation of this valve, an electrical coil is provided outside the guide sleeve; a soft magnetic housing fits over it, and a fastening flange through whose opening the guide sleeve protrudes is combined with the housing and inserted into a receiving bore of the valve block and fixed, using a plastically deformable fastener element. The fastener element, which is essentially tubular in its original state, is pressed in between a securing rim formed onto the housing and bordering on the securing flange, and an undercut in the receiving bore. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,984, a radial play is shown between the guide sleeve and the opening of the securing flange, so that forces acting in the direction of the atmosphere as a consequence of pressure imposition from the valve block have to be transmitted, with the interposition of the housing and the fastener, to the undercut of the receiving bore. It may be considered disadvantageous that an end wall of the housing, bounded essentially like a circular-annular disk and adjacent to the electrical coil, is deformed in a manner comparable to a diaphragm upon pressure impositions on the valve. As a consequence, undesired relative motions of the guide sleeve with respect to the valve block cannot be precluded, and because of the relative motion, the hydraulic unit equipped in this way breathes and therefore may have problematic elasticity.